Inuyasha on Top
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Shippo finds Inuyasha on top of Naraku. It sounds good but why are they naked? R&R. Rate M. Don't read if you don't like. Inuyasha and Naraku sex. Give it a try. OneShot


**My first Inuyasha Fic. I hope there's will be more to come. If you like, please R&R. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Shippo tip toed through the creepy corridors of the castle. Rumor had it, Naraku was taking refugee inside here and the red barrier that had latched on to this place was proof enough for the group to come running and looking.<p>

Inuyasha had been too eager and taken off by himself. He didn't even stop to consider if everyone had reached the castle. _That Inuyasha,_ he scowled at the thought.

Sango and Miroku were in another place, probably downstairs in the basement or somewhere. Kagome was with Kirara on the first or second floor. Even Kikyo had joined and she had decided to stay outside and not let anyone in or out. He himself had decided to go alone to the second floor. He wanted to be brave but now, to think about it, it was too scary.

There were no lights. A few lamps and candles were placed, the shadows that it created scared the hair out of his tail. He cornered into the wall, looking through the spilt corridors and decided where to go. On the left side, there were no lights, everything was pitch dark, only a few paces away, Shippo could have believed a brick wall blocked the place. So, he decided to go right, where more creepy shadows danced around.

There were too many doors. Weird doors too, _a golden knob? Or was it handle?_ That Kagome had said it was. These weird things, he didn't open any of them. But still, he wanted to but was to creped out by it. He went further.

Shippo wasn't dull, he knew the more he walked towards the long corridor the more it expanded. He walked and walked, this was going to be a long night and he needed to break away from this and enter a room through the door, any door would do. So he stepped a few more paces and opened a simple door, Kagome had said to turn these golden balls to the right, so _which was right?_ Shippo shook his head, he knew what right was. He turned it and his eyes widened. _Another long corridor?_ This was definitely going to be a long night!

He was a demon, he could have sensed Inuyasha or that Naraku. But ever since Naraku had stolen that Fuyouheki stone from the moving mountain, his smell was hidden, as well as his demonic aura. Even if Inuyasha had found him, it would be hard to find him as well. The stone was strong enough to cover all their aura's and smells.

"hmmmm"

_What was that?_ Shippo froze. His entire body shook, he was sure the hair on his tails had fallen of too. _What was that?_ It sounded like a gasp or groaning or what? He bought fingers up to his mouth, his teeth were clattering and his concentration broke on the sound. A cold feeling ran down his spine. _What should I do?_

He stood frozen for a while and decided to go further into the hallway. _He had to be strong, he had to be brave_! He told himself. What was the point of him being around the group if nothing came of him. And anyway, he needed to find Naraku and a sound was a good lead, no matter how scary it was!

"Right there." A gasp and a long moan.

Shippo's eyes widened. That sounded like Naraku. _It had to be him_! He stood in fear for a second. What should he do? It wasn't his imagination but he had found him first. A self satisfied smirk formed on his lips. He had found him first, out of everyone else. Now all he had to do was get the rest of the team.

He tip toed back. Naraku was busy, he wouldn't know.

"Don't move too much."

_But that was Inuyasha?_ Shippo's smirk faded as fast as it had spread across his face. So Inuyasha had already caught up with him.

There was a long moan and Shippo couldn't help but realize there was no fight or screaming going on. Usually, Inuyasha would never be quiet around an enemy. He goes straight to fighting. _And, why was Inuyasha talking as if he was out of breathe?_

The fox demon looked back and forth, where should he go? Should he check up on Inuyasha or go back running to the team? He determined to run towards the weird sounds and Inuyasha. The long hallway had an open door that was illuminating candle lights and Shippo covered the wall inches from the door way.

_What were those weird sounds?_ Inuyasha was gasping and hissing, Naraku was also there and he was making low prolonged sounds in pleasure. Was Naraku taking satisfaction in suffocating Inuyasha?

He peaked in and the intense surprise sent a shock through his spine the second time.

_Why were they naked? What was going on?_

Inuyasha was on top of Naraku. Well, that made Shippo glad, _but why was he naked?_ He had his single hand grasped around Naraku's wrists and held them above his head, in an attempt to restrain him. His other hand was on the long black haired half-demon's chest.

The sight made Shippo's head swirl. Naraku had turned away from Inuyasha, away from Shippo and was looking the other way, towards the over-sized windows. There was sweat sliding through his body and making him very hot. The entire room smelled like sweat and some other salty odor. Shippo didn't know.

Another stretched out moan. _So it was Naraku that was making those weird sounds._

Inuyasha licked Naraku's neck. Making the dark demon draw out a sharp breath, he kept gasping as Inuyasha went from his neck to his face and landed his mouth on Naraku's. Shippo watched as the two parted lips and Inuyasha kissed their enemy intently. Naraku moaned into the kiss, loud sounds of huffs and kissing noises made Shippo sick. _Why would Inuyasha do this?_

He was still sliding his body up and down on top of Naraku. Shippo watched as Inuyasha let go of his single grip and pinned both of Naraku's wrists down. The superior power that Inuyasha exposed right now was terrifying. _Was Inuyasha's demonic side coming out?_

Once Inuyasha let go of the lips. Naraku with his pompous tone smirked at Inuyasha. "Not a kisser are you?" he asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but instead slid his body further in, violently, and Naraku screamed. _Serves him right_, Shippo crossed his arms across his chest and watched.

A gasp. "That's it," Naraku said, his breath shaky. "That's the spot. Go harder."

Shippo couldn't believe it. _Wasn't Inuyasha angry and punishing him? Why was Naraku asking for more?_

Inuyasha obeyed and Shippo wondered why Inuyasha kept moving like that. He, so far, had refused to look down at the more private areas of the two men. But it was obvious they were naked and Inuyasha was moving something inside him too. Harder and harder, making the man under him give out those sounds of pleasure. And Inuyasha was dead set on pleasuring himself as well.

He couldn't stop himself and looked. Naraku's legs were parted for the white haired half-demon. His legs were elevating a bit, making more and more room for Inuyasha.

Shippo curiously looked closer. What _the? That was disgusting? Why was Inuyasha putting his thing into someone's body?_ His mouth gaped. Eww! He gazed away and let his tongue swing out of his mouth. _Was Inuyasha under some kind of a spell? It wouldn't surprise him if Naraku did something like that._

Naraku embraced Inuyasha with both his legs and clenched him across his stomach. His legs were tightly gripped over Inuyasha and obsessively holding on to them. His hands were still pinned, the small fox demon could see the black haired demon itching to be free from the grip.

Inuyasha drove into him faster and more violently, satisfied with the long moans he got as he repeated.

Their enemy, Naraku screamed In pleasure. His eyes were shut close and he looked away. _The other way, away from him,_ Shippo sighed.

Naraku whimpered and Shippo broke away from the dark clouds he was in. _What happened?_ His curiosity got the best of him and in time he saw Inuyasha pull his thing out of Naraku. It looked so stiff and pulsing. Shippo couldn't his take his eyes away from Inuyasha's forbidden body part, _It was thick and long and and….._

Inuyasha massaged Naraku's private part, and Shippo furrowed his eyebrows. _That is disgusting_.

"Turn around!" Inuyasha ordered. There was no hesitance in his voice as to what he wanted next.

Naraku, with that smug look of his rose to a sitting position. "Of course," He said and leaned into Inuyasha, cupping his face and kissing him furiously. Inuyasha let his hands roam around Naraku's back and digged his nail into his skin. The kiss looked feverish and desperate, Naraku was taking the lead and trying to eat him up. Shippo feared that Naraku was capable of doing such thing and stiffened. Inuyasha wasn't moving. _Did he just devour Inuyasha in front of me?_

Fortunately that wasn't the case. Naraku pulled away with a satisfied smirk but let his hands still cup Inuyasha's face. The white haired half-demo was silent but breathed heavily.

"That's how you kiss." He flicked Inuyasha across the ear and it seemed like Inuyasha didn't like it. The dog demon gripped Naraku by the wrist and forced him to turn around. Inuyasha threw him on the same spot they were a mere minute ago.

The soft blankets and fabric had softened his fall, but Shippo could see that Naraku wasn't happy with the treatment. He rose, looked back at Inuyasha seriously. "Don't!" he threatened.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha arrogantly yapped. "Now get on your hands and knees. I don't have much time."

Naraku huffed and turned his back towards Inuyasha and got on his hands and knees. Shippo watched the erotic scene unfold as Inuyasha removed the black haired demon's hair from his back and let it fall down towards the floor.

Inuyasha groped him and licked Naraku's back. Both his hands got hold of his hips and Inuyasha steadied himself. Lining his, ahh, Shippo watched uncomfortably as his friend entered Naraku's body with a single thrust and then another one and then another.

He continued to watch until everything went dark. _What? What happened?_ He was about to let out a small sound before someone clamped a hand over his mouth too. He struggled for a bit and stood stiff when he felt hot breath over his ear.

"You little rascal."

It was Miroku! And he sounded angry.

Slowly and the hand on his eyes was loosened and Miroku forcefully tilted his head away from Inuyasha and towards the sneaking monk. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked, his single eyebrow twitching.

Sango was also there and Shippo watched as she got on her knees and peep into the room through the door. Her mouth gaped in surprise. "Shippo. Tell me you didn't see anything." The demon slayer didn't look away from the sight inside the room.

Shippo struggled against Miroku's grip on his mouth and tried to say something but in vain. Miroku opened his mouth but shut it back down.

More noises came from the room. Moaning and groaning. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes and peeked inside, Inuyasha was forcing himself inside Naraku harder and harder. The sight made him blush.

Inuyasha caressed Naraku's back and cracked his own neck. He squeezed his hands on the man's hips and slowed down. He was sure he had inflicted a bruise or two and managed to calmly thrust into him with more pleasure.

He was rewarded with more moans, Naraku looked back at him with hazy eyes and moved his hips. "Go faster." He asked, but Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Did you get tiered already?" he asked, as Inuyasha continued his slow pace and didn't go faster. He moaned, "I'm about to come. Just a little more." He begged.

Inuyasha sneered, but didn't go faster. He lazily stroked Naraku's eager balls and made him twitch with delight. His hands released his balls and caressed the inside of Naraku's thighs, feeling the man below him quiver.

The dog demon gave a powerful thrust and Naraku let out an excited moan. Inuyasha continued his slow punishing thrusts afterwards.

"And I'm the evil one?" Naraku asked as his release neared its way.

Inuyasha thrusted again, harder than before. "Be quiet." Another thrust and Naraku held his breath.

"Do that again." He commanded.

Inuyasha groped Naraku's hair and pulled his head up, "I'm the one in charge here." He ruthlessly shoved his head away. "So I'll do what I want!"

Naraku let his head fall down, his fists turning into curls. The sheets under him tangled up as well, "GO FASTER!" he riled. "Don't you want to hurry to your friends?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha remembered. "In that case," he digged inside him. Both his hands resting on his hips again and moved faster. Naraku blissfully moaned and bit his lips, closing his eyes as his orgasm came to its peak.

"This is it for him." Kikyo said.

The three of them, Shippo, Sango and the monk froze in fear. They slowly looked behind them, petrified, it hurt their necks to look back and meet the eyes of the priestess.

"Lady Kikyo!" Sango muttered.

"Priestess." Miroku let out a fake laugh.

Shippo mumbled some words into Miroku's palm.

Miroku looked up at the towering figure. "When did you get here?"

Kikyo looked down at the three peeping toms, "I came a while ago. You were distracted."

Sango quickly questioned before anything else came out of Kikyo's accusing mouth. "What do you mean this is it for him?"

Miroku jolted. "You won't fight him now are you? Like this?"

Kikyo joined the three down on their knees and peeked through. "No. I'm not going to kill him now." She watched as Naraku's body stiffened his body for his release. "I mean this is it for Naraku. He is near his climax and we should go." Lady Kikyo didn't stir away from her position. "If the two of them found out you were sneaking on them like that." She looked at Sango. "You should mark your graves."

"You mean we should leave?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." She didn't look at him.

"Let me guess," Sango rolled her eyes. "You are going to keep an eye on them?"

Kikyo smiled. "Yes. It's my duty to kill him."

Both Sango and Miroku flashed a fake smile.

"We'll stay put. Thank you." The monk answered for them all.

Before anything else was discussed between them, a loud gasping sound was heard from the inside.

"Damn." Inuyasha groaned. "I'm cumming!" He warned. He removed his pulsing length out of Naraku and rubbed it furiously with his hand.

"Always the first one." Naraku smirked and licked his lips.

Inuyasha muttered a horsey groan and released himself. The liquid falling between Naraku's legs and sliding down his thighs. He spatter more cum between his legs and rubbed his fingers in them. Massaging Naraku's thighs and his insides with his hot seeds that he just released. He breathed heavily.

The young demon took a hold of Naraku's length and maneuvered his sticky hand over it. "Your turn." He said, turning the dark demon around and letting him lay on his back. Naraku let out a harsh and satisfying breathes, a smile crossing his lips.

It didn't take long. Naraku eagerly let himself be touched harshly and let out a suggestive moan. The liquid harshly released themselves from Naraku and fell over his stomach and Inuyasha's chest. The hand on his length had disappeared and he watched as the dog demon observed him.

Again, the white demon massaged him with his release and rubbed it on his stomach. Naraku moaned in pleasure at the soft fluttering touches and the feeling it gave.

Inuyasha parted his legs. Making Naraku lay like that while all his glory was revealed to him. "I like the site of this." He said. "It makes me want to do you all over again." He moistened his lips and looked deep into Naraku's eyes. "It's just a pity that I have to kill you instead!"

"Kill me?" Naraku questioned. "As if you could." He closed his legs and kneeled in front of Inuyasha, cupping the boy with his face and fixed his eyes on to the other. "And," he exaggerated. "You are not topping next time."

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku kissed Inuyasha on the lips, feverishly devouring the innocent taste.

Inuyasha pulled away. "I don't like kissing." He said and stood up, Naraku followed.

He picked up a white cloak and wrapped it around Naraku. "Why do you pretend to be a baboon?" He asked, curious.

"Your stupidity has no bounds." Naraku welcomed Inuyasha as the white baboon like cloak was warped around him. The baboon head, he had gotten rid of a long time ago. He guessed Inuyasha still had that in mind. "I don't use that anymore."

A wrinkle formed between Inuyasha's forehead, "Is that right?" He asked but without waiting for an answer, turned Naraku around and looked at it. "You are right!"

Naraku looked back at Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. "You can be such an idiot sometimes." He said smirking.

"Sometimes?" Sango question. "He's still an idiot and always will be.

"Yes." Kikyo said. "You are right."

Miroku's fake laughter hadn't ceased yet. "So, Lady Kikyo. I see you are staying."

Kikyo stood up. "No." She turned around. "They are done. I am leaving."

"After watching all that? How nice and considerate of you." Miroku looked back in, Inuyasha was putting his clothes back on.

"She's right." He was occupied watching the two men. "We should leave before…OUCH"

Shippo had bitten his palm and he had screamed, loudly.

All four of them stood in shock and the door to the room widened. And Inuyasha, luckily with his pants on looked at his three kneeling friends. "Well Well!" he said.

_The audacity of them watching him do that? And they had watched everything?_ Inuyasha turned red, his body heated up and waited. _Who was in trouble again?_ He asked himself. His three friends were in shock and in terror, probably from him. And to top all the embarrased feelings he felt right now, Kikyo was standing there too, her back to him.

"Kikyo?" he asked. His fist curled and his hit Sango over the head. "You should have told me?"

"I'm not the only one here." Sango rubbed at the aching spot. "Shippo found you."

"A bunch of perverts, aren't they?" Naraku's deep voice came from the inside and Inuyasha looked at him. The dark demon was flushed and heated, "These are your friends?" he winked at Inuyasha and opened an oversized window.

Inuyasha's mouth opened, "What are you doing?" he asked. His friends momentarily forgotten. He watched as Naraku stepped out the window and the white cloak around him ripple from the air outside.

"I'll see you again, Inuyasha." With that, the black haired demon jumped off.

Inuyasha ran towards the window to see him, but there was no one there. He looked up and down, side to side. Naraku had disappeared.

"That was a sight for soar eyes." Shippo said, entering with the rest of the group.

"Was it?" Inuyasha asked dangerously. "How long were you outside?" he walked towards the little fox demon. "How much did you see?"

Shippo trembled in fear, "Not much. Miroku had my eyes covered." He pointed up at the monk.

"He's too young to see that." He defended himself. "And anyway, why were you doing that with him? Are you crazy?" Miroku, Sango and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

Kikyo asked, "Is there something going on?"

"Of course." Sango said. "Why else would he do it?"

"What about Kagome?" Miroku realized. "Aren't you two together?"

Inuyasha looked away in shame. "We are." And then realized, "Hey, is she around? Did she see me with him?" He was desperate. "Please."

"I don't think she knows." Kikyo said, "But I need to talk to you first."

Kikyo lead the way outside. "Outside with me. Right now." She ordered. Inuyasha obeyed and followed her, not realizing he was missing his top clothing's.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Inuyasha Fic. I hope there's will be more to come. If you like, please R&amp;R. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
